


To Keep it fixed, Our Relationship

by Cutie_chan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bullying, Danger, I like the idea of Murdoc and Hannibal having once been good brothers, No Spoilers, childhood days, for the greater good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: Not 2docI repeatNot 2doctho thats what the title looks like but this is actually a little story about Murdoc, Hannibal and some fireworksI hope you enjoy *IAmGorillaz*





	To Keep it fixed, Our Relationship

I exhaled raspy breaths, shaking slightly from the excruciating pain running around my body. It hurts. Everything.

I was scrunched up on the unforgiving floor after yet, another beating from my drunken dad. This was a frequent routine carried out after every mistake I seemed to make. My arms felt frugal, my head felt heavy. I would wince at the moment when I would breathe and my ribs would get moved.

I couldn't mope around all day this.

Conjuring all my remaining strength, I crawled up the stairs to my sorry-excuse for a room. I peeled off my shirt, grimacing at the sight of the swollen bruises planted over my body. Dumping myself on my mattress, I let the alluring perception of slumber take me away.

\---

"Oi!" The tall man nudged me with his heel, rocking me violently in an attempt to wake me.

"Ya go' school, c'mon", rubbing my eyes absentmindedly, I peered up to gaze at my dad. He snorted and waved off my appearance which resembled a homeless person.

\---

As heavy as a anvil, I silently dragged my feet along. School was a nuisance in my life. I abhorred it and not just because it was boring. Tony Chopper. A boy of big built and a booming voice, he'd often follow me around school, barking names at me. I can't do anything against him considering his dad's the headmaster.

Such a pity. If he didn't have that buffoon of a dad to hide behind, I would've knocked him straight ages ago. But the odds were against me. Always.

\---

I arrived home and instantly ascended to my room when I felt a hand grip my shoulder and spin me around – it was Hannibal.

"Where d'you think you're goin'?" He smirked and shoved me against the wall. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact, but Hannibal instead leaned closer. Chills crawled down my spine at the dangerous proximity I was in.

"Dad's got 'work' for the next week, jus' me and you then". My throat was drier than any scorching desert out there as Hannibal grinned callously. He then retreated to his room, leaving me paralysed by the news.

\---

I sat on my mattress, my bass guitar El Diablo positioned in my lap. I pulled and tickled the strings, admiring the low twang that emitted after. My eyes closed, images of an audience in front of me appeared as I strummed the guitar more. This is the life I want, everyone screaming my name and practically flailing about just to get to my feet. This is the life I want; the soothing sounds engrossed me further into the dream when a sharp pain literally slapped me out of it.

"Ow, wot was tha' for?" I rubbed my head, scowling at the older boy towering over me.

"Shu' up and check this out", he brought forward a fairly large box, decorated with colourful sparks. "They're fireworks you dimwit! C'mon, let's try it out". I leaped up and ran behind the now jittery boy. "This is gonna be so cool", I managed to get beside him and smiled, genuinely elated for a change.

"Stop that goofy smile, you're only here so that if the house goes on fire, I get to blame you", but really the boy wanted someone to be impressed by his achievement of a new found 'toy'.

\---

Thick, grey fumes stung my eyes and spread incredulously. This was not a good idea. I spluttered as the smoke intoxicated my lungs, but this didn't stop me from keeping calm. I couldn't malfunction at a time like this, people still needed my help. I was determined to find Hannibal.

"Hannibal! Hann-", coughs exploded out and I stumbled upon what seemed to be a pile of clothes. I glanced down, eyes widening despite them stinging, "Hannibal!" I shook my brother vigorously, tearing up when there was no response.

I turned around in search for the phone, pleading that it hadn't been burned up by the fire at this point, frantically twisting my head whilst tears streamed down my cheeks.

"There!" I rushed to the phone and jabbed in 999, then collapsed.

\---

"Hello? Hello, can you hear me?" I slowly blinked my eyes open, everything was a smudge of colour and people's voices was just like static, cracking and not making any sense. The light, that was unmistakably the light because it burned brighter than the house... The house! Oh shit. Then my eyes fell shut again.

\---

My mind went back to consciousness but not tranquillity. The house! Good Lord Satan, the house! I launched up from the bed, my hands waving in maniacal circles and my breathing more deeper and quicker than a marathon runner on their last metre. Doctors and a police women came forward and ushered me into a void state of temporary peace.

"It's OK, you're safe. Breathe, you're fine." I didn't really feel fine, but I was better than before. "Doctor, I'll give him some time before coming back", the police women smiled at me and left.

\---

I was staring at the ceiling and the ceiling was staring right back at me. Both of us engaged in each other's immense concentration, it reminded me of when me and Hannibal did staring contests whenever we were waiting for dad to do whatever.

My thoughts were cut off when that familiar police women entered the room, "oh, you're awake. That's nice. How are you feeling?"

"Good, I guess", she gave me a sympathetic look, one of simple understanding, like I was another delinquent child that's just been fooling around. Maybe I was fooling around a bit, but I was no delinquent.

"Do you wanna fill in this form for me?" I shrugged and took the form. It was arranged with many questions and areas to write what I witnessed, I answered them easily until it came down to 'do you know who caused this incident? If yes, who?'

I forced down a gulp, remembering Hannibal's look of exhilaration.

Should I tell the truth? Get Hannibal into trouble and make him pay for all the times that he beat me up? Make his growing hatred solidify? Yes, he needs to know that he almost burnt down the whole house! But what would they do to him? What would he do to me?

I tugged my hair in frustration. But in all honesty, the best moments of my life have been with Hannibal. If I lied, it wouldn't be that bad, I'm sure Hannibal would learn his lesson in another way. So I picked up the pen and scribbled down what I thought was a good decision, the best one yet.

'Yes. Murdoc Niccals'.

**Author's Note:**

> Murdoc was cute once upon a time in my vision  
> I'm planning on writing some more fanfics with Hannibal in there  
> look forward to it!  
> *IAmGorillaz*


End file.
